Butch
He is Buttercup's male counterpart and Enemy. On occasion, he can be much more aggressive than either of his brothers. Appearance Butch's hair is spiked upwards, abandoning his previous cowlick from his first appearance. He also shares Buttercup's small triangular hair parting. He is wearing a green sports jersey with a #1 on it. He is also wearing black shorts and black sneakers. He also wears a black muscle shirt with a green phoenix in the middle with wings in the back. Black skinny jeans with green flames on the bottom. A green belt with a phoenix buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nikes with green outline. Has piercings at the bottom of his left ear and another at the top of right (Emerald Left), (Peridot Right). Wears with spiked cuffs with wrist length fingerless black gloves, a gold winged cross with a emerald in the middle, and a silver necklace with emeralds and peridots imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a emerald heart and a peridot heart encircled with a rose in the middle . Engraved in the inside in Latin were Tecum vivere amem, tecum obeam libens' or in English ‘''With you I would love to live, with you I would be willing to die’ in cursive. His signature color is Forest Green. While all boys love to cause havoc, Butch seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be itching just to get out and do anything destructive. Butch seems to be a version of Buttercup and a little bit like Vegeta that had all her battle-lust and none of her conscious. While Buttercup is sweeter, Butch has no sense of regret at all. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited in a fight. In PPGD he is still the same all but a little calmer. He holds a hatred for Principal Skarr much like Buttercup does Personality While all boys love to cause havoc, Butch seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be itching just to get out and do anything destructive. Butch seems to be a version of Buttercup and a little bit like Vegeta that had all her battlelust and none of her conscious. While Buttercup is sweeter, Butch has no sense of regret at all. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited in a fight. After the Powerpuff Girls find out their fatal weakness to girl cooties, Buttercup is the only one of the three to be reluctant to kiss Butch. Bubbles kisses her counterpart Boomer first and Blossom does hers without complaint. Once he was kissed, Butch screams in horror and explodes in a bright flash of green light. After Butch was resurrected, he had taken on a new hair style, with his spikes pointing upward, versus the original single cowlick. He is still shown to be the most violent of his brothers, but now seems to directly take orders from the bossier Brick and agrees with him no matter what. In the episode The Boys are Back in Town. Buttercup kissed him on the cheek, but instead of blowing Butch up, it simply made him grow bigger, stronger, and tougher, thus causing him and his brothers to wreak havoc on The Powerpuff Girls and Townsville. During the fight, Butch then pulled back the collar of Bubbles's shirt and placed a giant slug on her back. When she freaks out, Buttercup then flies over and punches Butch in the face. Due to the punch, Butch accidentally bites his tongue. When Brick and Boomer realize this, they start laughing and Butch shrinks in embarrassment. Seeing this, Blossom realizes that when their masculinity is threatened, they shrink in size. The girls do various things to embarrass them, and they are then defeated. In the episode The City of Clipsville he and his brothers alongside the Powerpuff Girls, seem to be more like normal teenagers, even going as far as to have a slacker-ish attitude and he even drives an escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup mistakes for an escalator. Butch and his brothers also hold romantic interests in their counterparts to the point where they schedule dates with them. This episode was a clear reference to Powerpuff Girls fan letters demanding that there should be a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff pairing. In the episode Bubble Boy, a more calm side of Butch is shown, implying that the battle lust that Butch always seems to have only shows when he is around the Powerpuff Girls. He teases Boomer who is actually Bubbles in disguise and agrees with Brick's plans, but other than that, didn't show very violent tendencies. His final appearance was in the episode Custody Battle. HIM and Mojo Jojo were bickering over who was the most evil, but in actuality, was trying to best each other in a show of evil to find out who should be the father figure to the Rowdyruff Boys. The boys broke up the fight by saying that they don't care who is more evil, and the only evil thing that they care about is destroying the Powerpuff Girls, thus bringing HIM and Mojo Jojo to tears. Powers/Abilities '''Energy Orb: colored dark green * Superhuman Strength: He can lift the most weight out of the trio * Superhuman Speed: He rather use hand-to-hand combat instead of speed * Invulnerability: He is most definitely bulletproof and immune to all that can hurt the average Metahuman, Mutany blasters with little to no sort of pain * Hand to Hand combat: He is best in Hand-to-Hand combat of his brothers * Empathy: Can manipulate and control other people's emotions * Telekinesis: Move people or objects with his mind * Telepathy: He can talk to people through his mind links * Ground Manipulation: Can control the ground beneath her feet * Terrakinesis: control and manipulate the earth around him * Terrakinetic Constructs: can construct anything out of the earth * Superhuman Condition: Exceed the natural physical and mental limit * Superhuman Stamina: exert himself supernaturally long periods without tiring * Superhuman Hearing: can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces * Superhuman Vision: ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease * Superhuman Durability: have supernaturally dense body-tissue * Superhuman Memory: '''can remember things as far back as the day she was born in complete detail * '''Underwater Breathing: ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time * Absolute Immortality: He cannot age past his 26 birthday, he can also never get sick or severely wounded * Superhuman Reflexes: can dodge anything with accurate persision * Superhuman Regeneration Factor: The ability to be able to regenerate from life-threatening wounds or from a cellular level * Superhuman Endurance: Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level * Weapon Mastery: be able to master any and all weapons with little to no experience at all * Metal Manipulation: can control and manipulate any and all metal * Earthquake Generation: can create earthquakes by pounding his body into the earth * Ground Pound: can create different effects by either stomping or punching the ground * Earth Exoskeleton: can mask his entire body from anything from the earth in order to create an impenetrable armor * Terrakinetic/Geokinetic Constructs: can create anything out of the earth, stone, rock, sand, metal, lava, glass, and other minerals * Earth Generation: can create/generate/increase earthen materials * Density Manipulation: can shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate earthen materials * Efficacy Manipulation: can including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness * Polishing: polish stone/metal * Physical Restortion: repair objects of earthen material * Sharpness Manipulation: sharpen/dull stone/metal objects * Burrowing: can chose between simply gliding through earth or leaving tunnel * Vibration Emission: can cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand * Earth Attacks: can launch attacks using the earth * Limited Gravity Manipulation: can use the earth's natural magnetic fields to lift heavy objects * Ground Liquification: can turn the ground into a liquid and manipulate it * Limited Magnetism Manipulation: Move/lift earth, rocks, boulders, and stones at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience * Geokinetic Flight: can tap into the earth's magnetic fields and so can fly * Geokinetic Surfing: riding a boulder or other mass of minerals * Terrakinetic/Geokinetic Purification: he can remove and/or purify pollutants in the earth * Tectonic Plate Manipulation: can control and manipulate the tectonic plates underneath the earth's crust * Seismic Sense: can sense vibrations in the earth * Ground Rupturing: can channel energies into the ground and cause the area to rupture and burst * Earth Portal Creation: can create portals using the earth * Healing Earth: can heal themselves or others by using the earth * Earth Exoskeleton: can create an exoskeleton and merge it around his body * Petrification: can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into stone * Asphalt Manipulation: can control asphalt * Black Earth Manipulation: able to manipulate the darker, destructive aspects of the earth, as well as powers associated with them. These include powers dealing with death, pollution and natural disasters, among others. Black earth doesn't just damage, it crushes everything, even any earthly minerals * Calcium Manipulation: can control calcium inside the earth * Carbon Manipulation: can control carbon inside the earth * Clay Manipulation: can control clay * Coal Manipulation: can control coal * Concrete Manipulation: can control concrete * Cosmic-Earth Manipulation: capable of controlling all earthly matter existing in the cosmos such as rocky celestial bodies, interstellar dust or any other celestial earthly related matter. They can shape these celestial earthly matter to form whatever construct they choose such constructing or controlling planets and controlling the asteroid bell * Crystal Manipulation: can control crystalline materials * Dust Manipulation: can control dust particles * Earth Energy Manipulation: can gather energy including geothermal energy and geomagnetism from the earth and manipulate it and/or be empowered by it * Fossil Manipulation: can control fossils * Glass Manipulation: can control glass * Magma Manipulation: can control magma, lava or other extremely hot solids * Metal Manipulation: can control metals * Mineral Manipulation: can control minerals and rocks * Mud Manipulation: can control mud * Oil Manipulation: can control natural oils from within the earth * Pure Earth Manipulation: can create and control light earth, which embodies the life-giving and sustaining aspects of earth and is stronger than normal earth manipulation, it is especially effective against the undead, which should be buried * Salt Manipulation: can control salt * Sand Manipulation: can control silicate particles of the earth * Soil Manipulation: can control dirt and soil Category:Tough Ones Category:Greens Category:Villians Category:Mean One Category:No Regrets